One Destiny
by XiaoHua115
Summary: [HUNHAN] [GenderSwitch] . Benarkah bahwa semua yang terjadi pasti ada alasannya? Kemana semua akan berakhir? Ke kematian yang tak berujung?


~One Destiny~

Chapter 1

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, and EXO member.

Note: Genderswitch. Fantasy. 2 PoVs

* * *

Luhan's PoV

Aku tak tau mengapa aku ada disini. Kakakku tertidur di sofa yang tampaknya tidak nyaman. Kepalaku masih pening dan kuputuskan untuk tidur kembali. Semua kejadian baru-baru membuat kepalaku berpikir keras. Ketika aku hendak menutup mata, pintu kamar terbuka dan seseorang dengan jas putih masuk disusul seorang perempuan imut di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Luhan?" Tanyanya.

Dia, Chanyeol, adalah dokter keluargaku. Aku sudah sering bolak-balik rumah sakit ini sejak masih kecil dan selalu dia yang merawatku. Dia mengenal penyakitku sama dalamnya dengan dia mengenalku.

"Pening," jawabku singkat dan pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan ingatanmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tau. Beristirahatlah. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku atau Baekhyun," katanya sambil menunjuk perawat di belakangnya.

Aku mengangguk.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah kakakku. "Dan, jika Xiumin sudah bangun, suruh dia menemuiku."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dengan tenang. Aku mencoba memejamkan mata lagi. Kali ini tidak berusaha tidur tetapi berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padaku.

Yang kuingat hanyalah samar-samar ketika aku berjalan pulang dari rumah pacarku, Kris, dalam keadaan menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat. Aku bahkan tak tau kenapa aku menangis atau alasan aku menemui Kris hari itu. Beruntung juga hanya ingatan itu yang menghilang, semua selain kejadian 4 hari yang lalu, masih ada dalam otakku.

Parahnya lagi, sudah 4 hari aku di-opname di rumah sakit dan belum sekalipun Kris menjengukku. Biasanya dia adalah orang yang rajin mengantarku check-up. Tapi kali ini dia malah menghilang ketika Xiumin mencoba menghubunginya. Duh, pacar macam apa dia?

Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Bukan karena aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian 4 hari lalu, tetapi karena pacarku malah tidak mempedulikanku. Semua ini terasa amat menyesakkan.

.

.

.

 _Seminggu kemudian_

Aku hari ini keluar dari rumah sakit dengan ingatan yang belum kembali. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa jika hanya ingatan itu yang terlupa, maka tidak akan ada yang mampu mempengaruhi kehidupanku. Tapi aku merasa Chanyeol salah. Aku merasa ada yang hilang, meskipun aku tak tau apa itu.

Xiumin sedang menemui Chanyeol dan mengurus administrasi. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar ke rooftop rumah sakit ini. Biasanya pasien dilarang untuk ke rooftop, tapi karena aku adalah pasien yang sudah dikenal oleh dokter dan perawat disini, maka mereka membiarkanku. Lagipula aku tak akan melakukan hal aneh disana, seperti melompat dari atas gedung misalnya.

Aneh, biasanya aku tak akan bertemu siapa-siapa di rooftop. Tapi aku melihat sosok laki-laki sedang memandangi kota Seoul dari pinggir rooftop. Aku mendekatinya perlahan, tidak ingin membuatnya kaget dan tiba-tiba terjun ke bawah karena kaget.

"Er, kurasa kau terlalu ke pinggir. Nanti jatuh," kataku pelan saat aku sudah hanya berjarak 1 meter dengannya.

Dia berbalik ke arahku. Dia tampan, amat sangat tampan tetapi matanya membelalak ngeri menatapku. Aku mengutuk dalam hati. Aku membuatnya kaget.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu.." kataku lagi.

Laki-laki itu masih dengan kengerian tergambar di wajahnya, mendekati posisiku. Matanya masih melotot tak percaya.

Aku bagai tersihir. Aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku. Pikiranku mengatakan untuk mencoba mundur dan kabur. Tetapi aku terbius oleh tatapannya. Dan juga, dia amat tampan.

Bibirnya yang terbentuk sempurna terbuka, "Kau bisa melihatku?"

Kemudian aku pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di rooftop? Lagipula, kita hari ini mau pulang ke rumah, kenapa kau malah minta di-opname lagi?" cecar Xiumin.

Aku lemah tapi aku masih bisa berpikir, "Aku pingsan lagi, ya?"

"Dasar bodoh!" Xiumin memarahiku lagi, "Tadi Chanyeol kesini, katanya kau harus di-opname lagi."

"Hmm.." kataku.

Xiumin belum berhenti, "Jika waktu itu aku tidak mencarimu, keadaanmu bisa bertambah parah!"

Aku tersentak, "Apa? Jadi bukan dia yang menolongku?"

"Dia siapa?" wajah Xiumin bingung. "Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya ada kau pingsan sendirian."

Aku terdiam. _Bukankah cowok itu harusnya ada disana?Atau dia pergi saat aku pingsan?_

.

.

.

.

Sehun's PoV

" _Dunia ini membosankan.._ " bisikku perlahan sambil mengamati kota Seoul saat pagi hari. Aku berdiri agak terlalu ke pinggir. Ramainya kesibukan aktivitas warga Seoul terlihat nyata.

"Er, kurasa kau terlalu ke pinggir. Nanti jatuh," seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang.

Aku berbalik ke arahnya. Seorang gadis berusia 25 tahun berbicara ke arahku. Wajahnya pucat tapi tidak menutupi kecantikannya. Rambut panjangnya terurai halus. Dia manusia.

Aku tak menyangka seorang manusia berbicara kepadaku.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu.." katanya lagi.

Benar. Gadis ini berbicara dan melihatku. Aku mendekatinya dengan keheranan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanyaku.

Rasa penasaran membuncah di pikiranku. _Bagaimana bisa?_

Kemudian dia pingsan.

Aku mendekati menangkap tubuhnya sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai, "Eehhh? Hei! Kenapa kau pingsan disini?"

Aku mendengar seseorang berlari ke arah sini. Segera aku membaringkan gadis itu di lantai dan bersembunyi.

"Luhan! Luhan!" Laki-laki itu berlari dan kemudian menggendong gadis pingsan itu pergi.

Aku masih bersembunyi, "Luhan? Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia bisa melihatku?"

Ketika aku masih terheran-heran dengan Luhan. Seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ini! Mengagetkanku saja!" teriakku. Kukira ada manusia lain yang bisa melihatku.

"Orang sepertimu bisa kaget juga ternyata," dia tertawa. Dia suka sekali membuat lawakan menyebut kami adalah orang. Menurutnya hal itu lucu.

"Tadi ada manusia yang bisa melihatku," kataku langsung bercerita tentang Luhan.

"Dia cantik?"

Aku mendengus, "Kau ini! Kenapa di pikiranmu hanya ada gadis cantik sih, Kai?!"

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Jadi dia cantik tidak?"

"Sangat," Aku mengakui. Aku dan Kai tertawa.

Aku berhenti tertawa dan mencoba kembali fokus, "Tapi bukankah manusia tidak seharusnya bisa melihat kita?"

Kai juga menjadi serius, "Aku pernah mendengar Ratu Dioo mengatakan hal serupa. Sebentar, ku coba ingat dulu."

"Kau ini memang payah!"

Kai juga seorang _white angel_ , sama sepertiku. Kami adalah malaikat yang membantu manusia yang mengalami masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan akal sehat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kami hanya ditugaskan oleh Ratu Dioo untuk menemani malaikat maut menjemput manusia. Oleh karena itu, aku dan Kai berkeliaran di rumah sakit ini. Banyak sekali manusia yang akan dijemput. Posisiku sebagai _white angel_ masih seumur jagung, sedangkan Kai sudah cukup lama dan posisinya juga dekat dengan Ratu Dioo. Beberapa kali aku sadari bahwa sepertinya Kai menaruh rasa terhadap Ratu Dioo meskipun beberapa _white angel_ juga memuja Ratu Dioo. Kai sering membantuku saat aku masih mempelajari bagaimana menjadi seorang _white angel_.

"Ah!" Kai menepuk kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sudah berhasil mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa? Apa yang kau tau?" desakku penasaran.

"Jika gadis itu bisa melihat kita, sepertinya dia makin dekat dengan kematiannya," jelas Kai.

Aku mencoba mencerna perkataan Kai. Kemudian Kai melanjutkan, "Sayang sekali ya, sepertinya dia sangat cantik."

Aku masih terdiam. _Gadis itu? Luhan? Dia akan meninggal?_

.

.

 ** _to be continue_**

* * *

 _R_ _eviewnya jangan lupa ^^_ ** _  
_**


End file.
